


The Cabin

by kidderkat



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, ichabbie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidderkat/pseuds/kidderkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie decides to take a break from her everyday life as a police lieutenant and spend time with Ichabod in a cabin deep in the woods. Mutual feelings of love and lust swirl in the air, but neither know how the other one feels. Will they admit to falling for each other? What will come of their relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

The cabin was cold. She wasn’t used to being somewhere without central heating and air for more than an hour, but she did it for him. And for herself. She needed a break from life, even for just a day, and who better to spend it with than him. The smell of the wood burning in the fireplace wafted through the air and reminded her that she didn’t have to struggle to find warmth under the poor excuse for a blanket left by the cabin’s previous tenant. However, she didn’t move. She liked being close to him. His warmth was much better, even a foot away.

Both parties watched the fire intently, as if it were the “moving picture device” she had back at her apartment. He liked to imagine that the flames danced like lovers under a starlit sky provided by the floating embers. For her, they were soul mates that kissed with a wild and unapologetic desire, akin to the one that burned inside her at the very sight of him.

“Leftenant?”

“Crane,” Abbie replied exhaustedly. “I know you’re just being respectful and I appreciate that. But I really don’t mind if you drop the title. I’m not at the station or on the clock. It’s okay.” Ichabod looked at her and smiled as if he’d just been given exclusive access to her personal space.

“My apologies. I’m having a difficult time foregoing formalities.”

“It’s okay,” she assured him. “Did you need something?”

He turned back to the fire and wore a perplexed look on his face. “May I offer you my body heat?”

Confused, she replied, “What on Earth…?”

“I don’t intend to be rude,” he started, “But I’d very much like to assist in warming you up. You’re shivering and I’d like to hold you closer, if you would allow me.”  
  
Abbie’s mind took her to a plethora of places after hearing that; places she only visited at night when she was home alone.

And lonely.

Snapping back to reality, she answered him shyly, as if he saw the images flickering in her mind. “No, thank you. I’m fine. Really. I’m fine. Thank you.” She always restated herself when she was nervous. Ichabod took note of this habit months before. He grinned at the convention before proceeding to ignore her request. His lanky and somehow muscular arm wrapped gently around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. Abbie didn’t fight the gesture, but, instead, let out the most feminine giggle Ichabod heard in many years.

“Thank you,” she uttered bashfully.

He kissed her head in response and rested his cheek on her hair. That’s when it hit him. The most wonderfully fragrant poem his nose ever identified: delicious, sugary candies with a hint of amber. He took a deep breath to gather and embrace all that he could.

As he exhaled, he asked, “Miss Mills, would you mind telling me what perfume you’re wearing?”

Abbie responded, “It’s just body spray, like perfume with all of the scent and a quarter of the cost. It’s called Warm Vanilla Sugar.”

Wonder washed over Ichabod’s face. He thought about how fitting the name was and related it to the scent. Once the connection was made, he looked satisfied. “You smell delectable, Miss Mills. I can’t imagine why or how I didn’t notice it before.”

Blushing, Abbie responded to the compliment with a very coy “Thank you.” The butterflies arrived. They haven’t visited her since her last crush, which was longer ago than she’d like to admit. Did she have a thing for Crane? Surely not. He was a friend. A good friend. A good friend that was destined to help her cancel the apocalypse. But… what if they were destined for more?

Her wandering thoughts were interrupted by Crane’s smooth British accent. “Miss Mills?” Even this formality was starting to kill her hopes. She felt like his teacher. Before her mind raced too far down the gutter, she decided to respond. However, a simple “Hm?” was all she could muster.

“I simply wanted to inform you that I’ve grown quite fond of you.” She liked the way that sounded, but she didn’t want to read too far into it. Again.

“I’ve grown quite fond of you too, Crane.” She jokingly tried to mimic his accent, but ended up sounding sarcastic. Trying to cover her tracks, she turned her head to gaze at the confounded look that he prominently wore on his face.

 “Crane, I…,” she began. “I’m sorry. That came out really bad. I’m very fond of you, too.” The previous look washed away and he smiled. Relieved, she continued, “I think that I’m more fond of you than I should be.” She didn’t mean to say that, but the dark cloud of doubt took over her words and it came out involuntarily.

“What do you mean, Miss Mills? I’m certain that the feelings coming from this section of the cabin are stronger than you have been led to believe.”

“Oh, really?” Abbie asked in a surprised tone.”

Ichabod’s smile grew wider as he replied, “Indeed.” He looked deep into her chocolate-colored eyes and she returned the gaze and took note of his dilated pupils. She knew what he meant now. Each person’s lips slightly parted as they gradually got closer.

This is it, Abbie thought. She hadn’t kissed someone in years, and she was just as nervous as when she had her very first. Just as she took note of the smell of mint from his freshly bushed teeth…

_SNAP!_

The almost kiss came to an abrupt halt mere milliseconds after both parties heard the noise.  Ichabod rushed to a standing position, taking great care not to disturb the comfort that Abbie found in her current sitting situation. He hurried to the window behind him to try to assess the location of the noise. Looking around the snow-blanketed forest, he saw a branch to his right, hanging on to its mother for a few more seconds before plummeting to the ground. The crash made Abbie gasp and Ichabod jump.

“It’s okay. It was just a branch falling from a tree,” he explained as he walked back to the couch.

Abbie was relieved, but was more concerned about how to pick up where they left off. Ichabod sat next to her. Just as she built up the courage to devour him, he interrupted her plan.

"Miss Mills, I know that the weather is dreadful out and if you were to decline my request, I would understand completely."

A little frustrated, Abbie asked, “Are you hungry, Crane?” She almost followed it up by offering him a more intimate snack, but she feared the insinuation would be lost on him.

"Starved."

Abbie got up from the couch and Ichabod helped her put on her coat. They stepped outside and as the unforgiving wind chill sent shivers all over their bodies, and they both rushed to the car. Abbie started the engine as she watched Ichabod methodically secure his seatbelt. She tried to fight the giggle as much as she could, but he heard it, and chuckled in response. As the engine roared to life, she cranked the heater up to the highest setting and proceeded to the nearest store.

The car ride was a silent one, with the exception of the hot air blowing through the vents. She almost wished he would find some new button to be fascinated with, just so there’d be something to listen to. She looked to the right and caught the eye of the 200 and something year old man. She cracked a smile and her eyes returned to the road.  A sign caught her attention:

**KWIK SNAX – 10 MILES**

_Ten fucking miles?_ Abbie new this was going to be a long drive, made even longer by the fact that the roads were still bad enough that she had to tame her inner speed demon. She pressed the power button on the radio and eased the volume up to a comfortable level. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ichabod staring at her. He looked like he was trying to solve a complex math equation.

“Uh, are you okay?” she asked. Ichabod flew back in his seat.

“Miss Mills, I’m sorry if I seem startled,” he began. “There is no one else in this motorized carriage, is there?” He was almost as confused as she was.

“Correeeeeeect.” She dragged the word out, hoping to keep him from being even more frightened.

“Then please inform me, where are the sounds of the instruments coming from and how are you both singing and talking?”

“Aaah.” She often forgot that he wasn’t from this century, or the last, for that matter. “That is the radio,” she explained. She pressed the eject button on the CD player and placed her hand on his leg for a brief moment, letting him know that she would protect him. She grabbed the disc from the radio and showed it to him. Before she could teach him about this branch of modern technology, he began to put the pieces together himself.

“When this… disc is inserted into that contraption, it plays music?”

With the smile and tone of a proud mother, she replied, “Good job!” He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, but displayed a smirk himself. He would have patted himself on the back, too, if he didn’t think it looked so pretentious. He continued, “And this is not you singing.” He studied the CD from all angles. “And this woman singing, have you had her bread?”

“What?” Abbie’s confusion returned as quickly as it left.

“Well, her surname is ‘Baker’. I assume she bakes.”

Abbie tried to produce a soft chuckle, but the cackle that came out was almost deafening. “That’s just her last name. They aren’t as literal as they used to be.”

Ichabod nodded in understanding, but Abbie could sense that laughing at his lack of modern knowledge cut more than he let on. She placed her hand on his leg. “Crane, you’re a very smart man. Incredibly intelligent. When I laugh… I don’t… I’m laughing because I have only known the things I know to be one way. Never in my life would I have thought about her baking. I laugh because I find your ignorance adorable. But I’m not blaming or teasing you.”

He placed his hand on hers. She thinks that he was explaining how he understood and what he felt, but she was so focused on the electricity that travelled up her arm and spread into her stomach that she really didn’t pay attention to him. When she realized that he was still talking, she got up to speed with the conversation.

“Her surname should be singer. She’s quite incredible.”

Abbie smiled at him as she listened to Anita croon. Ichabod closed his eyes and seemed to get lost somewhere between the lyrics and the melody. Abbie redirected her full attention to the road and proceeded to the store.

Six more miles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own these characters!

**Chapter 2.**

Abbie slowly pulled the police cruiser up to the convenience store. As she turned the engine off, she looked to her right and noticed Ichabod looking up at the sign outside. He wore a more perplexed look than when he had his first lesson in compact discs.

"Crane," she began. "Are you okay?"

He produced a frustrated grumble and let out a heavy sigh. Knowing that she wouldn't get it out of him this second, she continued, "When we go in, grab whatever you want to eat." The two got out of the car and headed inside. Abbie noted the large amount of glass on the pavement but continued on her journey. Once through the doors, Abbie proceeded to the refrigerated foods. She turned around to give Ichabod a rundown of the store's layout but saw that he was already at the front counter.

 _Oh no,_ she thought to herself. Speeding up to hopefully try and prevent him from being committed again, she caught the beginning of the conversation.

"Pardon me, sir. Are you the proprietor of this establishment?"

The teenager behind the counter looked as if he just woke up and understood nothing Ichabod was saying. He finally replied with "The whuh?"

Trying to keep calm, Ichabod let out a deep breath before he continued. "The plaque on your uniform indicates that you are the manager and your name is Matthew. Well, Matthew, I would be remiss in my duties as not only a civil servant but a professor as well if I did not inform you of a grave mistake on the display outside."

Trying to keep up, Matt responded, "Uh... okay?"

Ichabod smiled, proud that he had finally reached a level of understanding with the clerk. Curious as to what he was about to say, Abbie shifted all of her weight to one leg, folded her arms, and listened to the lesson Professor Crane was about to deliver.

"On the display, you have a misspelled word. K-W-I-K is, at best, a rudimentary phonetic for the word you are trying to use. It should be spelled Q-U-I-C-K. If you wish to become a respectable establishment, I _highly_ suggest you have it changed." He smirked before he added, "Quickly."

Matt tilted his head to the left. He still had no clue what he was listening to. Choosing to ignore Ichabod, Matt gave a simple, "Whatever, dude," and began watching the TV behind him. Just as Ichabod was about to start on the other misspelled word, Abbie walked up and grabbed his arm. 

"Crane, will you help me find some food?," she asked with a smile.

"Miss Mills, I just have one more item to address with Matthew."

"Not today, Crane." She dragged him to the back of the store.

"But Miss Mills, you don't understand!" Sensing that Ichabod wouldn't just let this go, Abbie explained that the sign was purposely spelled that way. Choosing not to probe further, Ichabod dropped the conversation and began looking for something to eat. Unable to decide, he grabbed one of everything he thought would be appetizing. Abbie hadn't noticed until she heard the frozen burrito clang to the floor. Embarrassed, Ichabod gave Abbie a weak smile. Trying her best not to giggle at how adorable he was, she went to the front of the store to grab a hand basket. "You can put all of there in here," she informed him. 

"You are a Godsend, Miss Mills," he said while unloading the variety of food from his hands. The pair gave the store another walk-through before reaching the counter. "Hi, Matt," Abbie said to the clerk. Ichabod leaned next to her and looked at Matt. He asked, "Is it a requirement to pay for water here?" Terrified, Matt nodded his head. Ichabod stood up straight and shook his head. "Disgraceful," he stated while leaving the store to get some fresh air. After Matt gave her the final total, Abbie looked outside to check on Ichabod.

"Can I also, um, have a box of those?" Abbie pointed to the black and gold package hanging on the wall behind Matt. Bug-eyed, he pointed to them and looked at her for confirmation.

"Yes. Those." If she could've worn a mask to hide her face without cause for suspicion, she'd wear ten of them right now.

 _I'm an adult who is not only smart, but safe as well._ _What am I so embarrassed about?_ She thought this over and over until she heard the beeping from the scanner stop. It jerked her out of self-motivation, and she moved her hands to her back pocket to grab her wallet.

He rang up the package and begin to put it in the plastic sack when Abbie stopped him. "You can just... hand them to me."  She grabbed them from Matt and swiftly put them in her pocket. After he gave her the new total, she paid for her purchase, thanked him, and headed outside.

"You ready?"

She found Ichabod staring up at the sign he had complained about earlier. Silently admitting defeat again, he turned around and headed to the passenger side of the car. Loading the back of the Explorer, a brisk and heavy wind blew by, sending a shocking amount of cold throughout each of their bodies. Abbie slammed the back door and the two rushed to their respective seats.

The ride back was less eventful than the previous trip. Abbie and Ichabod sat in silence for most of the drive, occasionally stealing glances from one another. The calm in the car, which Abbie was using to plan exactly how her fantasy would play out, was rudely interrupted by a loud pop.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Abbie slowed the car and pulled over to the right side of the snow blanketed road. She put the car in park, turned off the ignition and rested her head on the steering wheel.

"What seems to be troubling you, Miss Mills? And does it have anything to do with that God-awful blast that just occurred?"

With it still on the wheel, she turned her head to the right. "We have a flat tire." She lifted her head and looked forward. "Three miles!” She threw her hands up in the air. “Three fucking miles from the cabin and we get a flat tire." Whatever motivation she had for her plans was long gone. She proceeded to get out of the car and Ichabod followed suit. She headed to the trunk of the car. 

"I really hope they put a new spare in here."

"A spare what?"

There she goes again, forgetting what century he's from. "Most cars have a spare tire in the back of the car for situations like this." She began to open the trunk. "It'll get you where you need to go, but not very quickly." She removed piece of the floor that covered the spare. Well, would have, if there was one. Before screaming another obscenity, she let out a heavy sigh and decided to act rationally for the sake of the evening. In true Abbie fashion, she began to devise a plan.

"What do you propose we do at this time, Miss Mills? Should we call Captain Irving for assistance?" He almost mentioned Luke, but thought better of it to keep Abbie from getting more stressed out. At least that's what he told himself. Truth is Ichabod didn't do well with competition. And certainly didn't need it, not with what he had in mind for that night.

"No, no. He doesn't need to come here for this." Abbie certainly didn't need any judgment or teasing from Irving. Not today. "I'm going to put it in neutral. We're going to push it."

Ichabod looked as if he just saw a ghost. "PUSH THIS MOTOR CARRIAGE?" He didn't mean to scream, but once he saw how it startled Abbie, he changed his tone. "Miss Mills," he continued. "I don't mean to be rude b-"

"Too late for that, Crane." 

"My apologies, but I don't see how we can move this.. cruiser. Especially-" He gave it a nudge and looked back at Abbie as if to say "I told you so." But he knew better than to actually say it. He knew Abbie. She would verbally tear him to shreds if he ever talked to her like that. Or so he thought. She explained what the "Neutral" gear was for and detailed how they were going to move the vehicle. Once they started, Ichabod was surprised with how relatively easy it was, even in the snow. He thought about how he wished Abbie could be next to him. And how once they got to the cabin, he would pick her up, spin her around and plant kisses on her lips. Those beautiful full lips. He wanted to feel them against his so much it hurt. The pain wasn't lessened by the following thought of him planting kisses elsewhere on her body. Her gorgeous petite frame. Just as he thought about the feel of his hand cupping her ass, he looked down and was suddenly overcome with embarrassment caused by the sudden growth in his trousers.

He was glad she wasn't back here now.

After about twenty minutes of silence with the occasional grunt or crunch of snow beneath their feet, Abbie asked, "How you holdin' up, Crane?" He could hear the smile in her voice. He shook his head to bring his attention back to the present. "Doing well, ma'am!," he shouted from the back of the car. He couldn't wait until they got to the cabin. The cruiser spoiled him with warmth and now he felt bratty for wanting it back. In his earlier life, he was used to be cold. Abbie may have turned him into a monster. He smiled at the thought. _She could turn me into anything she wanted._ After a few grunts, he asked, “Are you faring well, Miss Mills?” She couldn’t help but smile. She loved it when he used vernacular from his era. “I’m doing okay. Just a little bit farther, Crane!,” she shouted back.

The snow fell a little bit faster and in bigger chunks, but Abbie could faintly see the cabin up ahead. Her adrenaline kicked in and she offered words of encouragement. “We’re almost there, Crane! I can see the cabin!” He peered through the rear window to look for himself. As soon as he saw the wooden building, he too felt a jolt of energy. _This will not feel well in the morning._ The thought sickened him, as he knew he would be too tired to do anything more than sleep once they got inside. Cold and sweating, they both pushed harder and faster. Abbie took great care to mind the steering wheel as they did. About ten minutes later, the car was parked in its original spot at the cabin. Abbie hopped in quickly to change the gear to “P.”

Breathing heavily, Abbie stated, “If you want to grab the groceries out of the back, I can go unlock the door.” Ichabod smiled and bowed his head. He grabbed the groceries out of the back seat and made his way to the now open door of the cabin. He could smell the scent of burning wood wafting from the fireplace. He rushed inside to breathe in more. Abbie grabbed the groceries from him and made her way to the kitchen while he took a seat on the couch.

Finally, warmth.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Oh my God.”

Ichabod couldn’t remember the last time he heard a woman moan, let alone like _that_. A smile crept across his face as he asked, “Are you alright, Miss Mills?” Unable to keep the oohs and aahs, she barely managed to confirm that she was alright. More than alright. She had no idea a man’s hands could do this to her. It was one of the most intense feelings she’s ever experienced.

“I’m going to go a little faster, with your permission.”

Abbie didn’t know if she could handle faster, but she was more than willing to try. She gave an affirming nod as she remained stretched out on the couch. Soon after, Ichabod began pressing into her faster. And harder. And faster. And harder. She thought about telling him to stop, but then again, why? He was more than willing will do it. Who was she to deny it? Plus, she needed this. More so, he knew she needed this, too.

It didn’t hurt that he was fucking fantastic at it.

“Go slower.” It was a little more than a whisper, but Ichabod heard it and fulfilled her request. Abbie grinned as she felt his rhythm slow and his pressure let up just a bit. After a few more minutes, she held up a hand to let him know that he could stop. Ichabod gently lowered her leg and stood up from the couch to stretch.

“Crane. My god. Where did you learn to do that?,” Abbie asked as she sat up on the couch.

“Miss Mills,” Ichabod started. “That has been around for many millennia. Prior to the war, we did a great amount of traveling. I received one myself on a journey and was taught personally by the most renowned teacher in the Eastern Hemisphere.”

“That was undoubtedly the most _amazing_ massage I’ve ever had.” Abbie let out a slow clap as Ichabod bowed graciously. Abbie let out a laugh as she stood up. She walked towards Ichabod and gently grabbed and examined his arm. Confused, Ichabod asked, “Miss Mills, is there something I can help you find?”

“I’m just trying to see if you have any other tricks up these eighteenth century sleeves.” Abbie almost laughed at herself until she saw the confusion on Ichabod’s face. Before he could say anything she explained, “That means you have a secret talent or strategy that you can use at any moment.”

He stepped closer to her and rested his hand on the side of her arm. “I believe I may have many, tricks up my sleeve, Miss Mills. All of which, I’d love to show you.”

Her mouth began to water as his hand slowly moved up her arm to the back of his head. The smile on her face began to fade as her nerves kicked in. _This is it. Get your shit together, Abbie,_ she thought. She felt sparks as his fingers gently grazed her neck. She closed her eyes to clear her mind and prepare herself, only to be startled back into reality by her companion yelling “Ta da!” and removing his hand from her head.

Opening her eyes, she found Ichabod wearing a kid-on-Christmas grin and holding a quarter in her face. She let out a heavy sigh before she chuckled. “Crane, what are you doing?”

“I informed you that I have many tricks up my sleeve. This just happens to be my best.”

“Showing me a copper and nickel composite of your former boss’s head that’s worth 25 cents?” She laughed again.

“Quite honestly, it looks nothing like him. This is a bad imposter, at best.” He smiled at Abbie as he put the quarter back in his pocket. “Are you alright, Miss Mills?”

“Yeah! No, I’m fine. I just thought…” She stopped herself before saying anything that might ruin their friendship. Before she said that she though his trick would be more of a treat. Before she let him know how badly she wanted him to be…

“Go on?” He was curious. He’d be lying if he said that the hidden quarter was what he planned all along. He wanted to kiss her. So badly. He could only imagine that her beautiful, full lips were as soft as they looked. He imagined other places she may be soft. _There’s that stupid twitch again._ He adjusted his pants to hopefully hide his quickly approaching excitement.

“I…” Abbie started. “It’s nothing. I’m just going to go take a shower. Do you need anything out of there before I do?”

Ichabod shook his head to keep from asking if he could join her. He wanted to. Just as much as she did.

“Okay, well, give me about 30 minutes and we’ll find something to do. Maybe I can finally teach you how to play Monopoly.” She grinned at him and he returned the gesture.

“Sounds wonderful.”

She walked into the bedroom of the cabin and closed the door behind her. She leaned against the door and thought about all the chances she had to kiss him in the last ten minutes and took none of them. Letting out a sigh, she made her way to the bathroom and turned on the faucet in the standalone shower. She removed her clothes, stepped under the running water, and closed the stall door.

Ichabod sat on the couch, angry with himself for not kissing her. He wanted to ever since he decided that he was done with Katrina and all of her lies. He thought about all the nights he was alone in the motel room and had a problem that he didn’t want to solve alone. He remembered flipping through the channel guide and previewing some of the movies he saw in the adult section. And how badly he wanted to do all of those things with Abbie. Well, not all of them, but a majority. The longer he thought about it, the more his pants began to tighten. He stood up from the couch and began to pace the room, thinking about what his next move should be and hoping that the growth would go away before Abbie came out of the bedroom.

Abbie.

The moment her name entered his mind, he became aware of two things: The first being that the water running in the shower was a clear sign that she was naked. The second realization was that his curiosity was stronger than his morals at this point. He walked towards the bedroom door and slowly turned the knob hoping that she wouldn’t hear it. With no sound of her objection to his entry, he gradually pushed the bedroom door open and closed it with ease. He looked to his right and saw that the bathroom door was wide open, steam billowing out into the bedroom. He peeked inside and had a view of the shower stall. He saw her grab the hand shower attachment and aim it between her legs.

 _She must be bathing. I shouldn’t interrupt her,_ he thought to himself. He started to walk away until he heard her produce a stifled moan. He stared in wonder at Abbie pleasuring herself, all the while wishing he could make her moan like that again. He realized that his pants weren’t getting any looser; in fact, it was quite the opposite. With every moan she resounded, he felt himself twitch more frequently. He turned around to face the bed and removed his shirt. Her moans were getting louder, making him remove the rest of his clothing more quickly.

Not caring if they were folded, he left his pile of attire scattered on the bed as he made his way to the shower. He stopped halfway there, admiring what he could see of Abbie: one hand placed on the wall to steady herself while the other held the attachment that would send her over the edge. When he could take no more, he slowly towards the shower door. He opened the door and a startled Abbie scrambled to put the attachment back into its holder, dropping it to the floor. She turned around wanting to scream. Instead, she just stared at him, mouth open. She took in everything, from his dirty blond hair tied in a messy ponytail, to those long, lanky legs. Legs that traveled up to meet at his groin, almost like an arrow pointing to his…

He interrupted her eyes’ travels by pulling her closer to him and slamming his mouth into hers. Those lips. This full, beautiful, and soft lips he longed to kiss for months. He felt her kiss him back and, defying what he thought was the impossible, he got harder. _Finally,_ she thought. As they turned so that Abbie’s back was facing the shower wall, he released her mouth from his as he kissed down the side of her face, then her neck, stopping at her breasts. He grabbed the one on the right, kissed her nipples, and graduated into suction. At the sound of her pleasurable groan, he moved his free hand along her frame until he reached her middle. He circled his index finger slowly around her clit before moving it back to her opening. Using her wetness, he slid his index finger back to her clit and continued to play.

“Crane…” she whispered. He began to flick her nipple with his tongue. She said his name again, only a little louder this time. He knew he wanted to make her cum, but not like this. He removed his mouth and hands and crouched down so that he was facing her pussy. He put his mouth on her clit and began to kiss it slowly. He rubbed it with her tongue and stopped as he felt her body tense up. She was close and he knew it. He didn’t want to stop, but he needed to for what he was about to do to her. He squatted lower and grabbed the back of her thighs. With her legs over his shoulders and her hand gripping his hair, he stood up, sliding her against the wall so he didn’t lose his position. He saw this on one of those movies in the adult section. The woman in the film seemed to enjoy it, and he hoped Abbie would too. He began osculating her clit and her thighs began to tighten around his head. She continued to grip his hair and different places, attempting to fight off the inevitable. She thought he might be good, but not _this_ good. She felt his tongue move from her clit to her opening and slide inside of her.

“Oh shit.” She couldn’t stop rocking her hips, as much as she could anyway, to help him thrust in and out of her. He could taste that she loved. He could feel that she loved it as she tightened around his tongue. He began thrusting harder and faster, and she rocked to keep up with his rhythm. Before she reach her peak, he removed his mouth and carefully brought her down the wall. She put her hands on his shoulders and grabbed his waist with her legs to steady herself. Sensing that she was secure, he used his right hand to guide his cock into her. They gasped simultaneously and he began lifting and lowering her onto him.

“Miss Mills…,” he started. She interrupted him by throwing her mouth onto his. As their tongues thrashed wildly against each other’s, she tasted herself and it brought her back to a few minutes ago. The thought of feeling his mouth on her pussy turned her on more and he felt her tighten around his length. She moved from kissing his mouth to his cheek and towards his ear. She stopped kissing him long enough to whisper, “Call me Leftenant.” She felt him harden and knew he liked it. She smiled as he stopped lifting and lowering her. Still holding her by her thighs, he whispered, “Hold tight, Leftenant.” He began sliding in and out of her, faster and harder. He could hear her breathing doing the same.

“ _Oh God… I…_ ” He didn’t get a chance to finish his thought before she started whimpering in his ear.

“Cum for me, Crane,” she cried. And in that moment, he did. The feeling of his cock throbbing inside of her caused her to crash all around him. Catching their breath, they stayed in that position for a few minutes, kissing and smiling at one another. Feeling vulnerable and slightly embarrassed, Abbie began to giggle.

Laughing back, Ichabod asked, “What is it?”

“I think I should actually shower now.” She smiled at him as he removed himself from her and gently put her back on her feet. She held on to his shoulders until her legs no longer felt like noodles.

“Sounds wonderful.” They both bathed, threw suds and water at each other, and kissed often in the shower. He left first, grabbing a towel from the rack above the toilet.

“Would you like a refreshment, Miss Mills?”

“Sure. Just a glass of rum with a splash of Coca-Cola, if you don’t mind.”

“As you wish.” She peeked out of the still open shower door to see him bow. She giggled as she closed it and returned to her shower. She started to think about the trip to the convenience store to recall what kind of rum she bought. Going down the list, she remembered the black and gold box she bought.

The box that was still unopened in her coat pocket.

“ _ **FUCK!**_ ”


	4. Chapter 4

She put the lid down on the toilet and sat there for what felt like days. _What the hell was I thinking?_ She couldn’t believe that she was so caught up in the moment, she forgot to take precaution. Abbie Mills, the most cautious person in all of Sleepy Hollow, slipped up. _But it was just one time,_ she thought. _But it only takes just one time._ Frustrated with herself, she stood up and paced the length of the bathroom. She bit her nails, a bad habit of hers when she’s in deep contemplation. She tried to think of a way to tell Crane that she might be…

Three knocks resounded into the bathroom. “Miss Mills, is there anything the matter?” She shook her head as if he could see her. Once she realized her action, she replied, “No, I’m fine, Crane. Really. I’m fine. I’ll be out in a minute.”

Unconvinced of her current state, Crane said, “Miss Mills, I’m not entirely sure that you’re being truthful with me. If that is the case, please allow me to extend my sincerest apologies for the events that just transpired. Had I known that you would feel this way about the… intercourse… I would _never_ had-” 

She opened the door, interrupting his train of thought. She looked up and stared into his eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes. “Crane, what we just did was beautiful and amazing. I don’t regret any of it.” He offered her a weak smile as she gently touched his cheek. He wrapped his fingers around her wrist as he thought about kissing her again. “However,” she continued. “We have a… slight problem.”

“What kind of ‘slight problem?’”

She took a deep breath before she explained. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. 

“Abbie…”

“Follow me.” She led him through the bedroom, into the living area and stopped at the coat rack. She reached in her coat pocket and pulled out the box. She turned around to show him the package. “Are you familiar with these?”  
  


Crane grabbed the box from her and gave it a good once-over. “I am, though only vaguely.”

“Those are condoms. Whenever a man is about to have…” She paused. She didn’t know why the sudden rush of embarrassment came over her, but she was once again unable to speak.

“Sex?” He asked.

“Yes. That. He’s supposed to put one on before entering his partner. This helps prevent a good number of diseases, and also-“

“Abbie, do you have something? I was told that syphilis was almost eradicated! Oh no. Abbie, is there a physician who can take care of this? What kind of treatment would we have to go through?!”

“No, Crane, I’m clean.” She placed her hands on his shoulders. “Just calm down, okay?” She sighed and continued. “They also help prevent pregnancy.”

“Oh. Ooooooh. Oh dear.” He was instantly caught up to speed. He thought about him and Abbie having a child, as he did a few times before today. He liked the idea, but the last time he had the conversation with her about children, he could tell it wasn’t in her plans at the moment. 

“Now, we still have a few days before anything would show up on a test. But I just wanted you to be aware that this,” she pointed to her stomach, “was a possibility.” 

“Understood. I would like to inform you that if this were to happen-“

She held up a hand. “I’m fine with whatever happens, Crane. For now, let’s just enjoy our time away from everything. We can pick up a test when we get back to town later this week.”

He nodded. “As you wish.” He put the condoms in his pocket. “Now, while you were in the bathroom, I read the rules of the board game you wish to play. I think I understand it.”

Abbie quickly remember the Monopoly box. “Oh! Right. Well, are you ready to play?”

“That depends: are you ready to lose?” He smiled at her and grabbed at her stomach, trying to tickle her. She laugh and replied, “Number one, don’t tickle me. Number two, I’ve never lost a game.”

“Oh, well there’s a first time for everything, right?

The pair walked over to the card table in the kitchen and Abbie noticed that the game was already set up to play. “Let me guess, you’re the top hat?”

“I think it suits me quite well. I picked the motor carriage for you.”

Abbie smiled. She loved the way he said “motor carriage.” She loved the way he said anything, honestly. “Do you want to roll to see who goes first?”

“No need. Ladies first.” 

Abbie picked up and shook the dice. She rolled them on to the board. “Seven.” She moved the card 7 spaces, counting each one out loud until she landed on “Chance.” She picked up an orange card from the pile and read it to Crane. “Take a walk on the boardwalk. Advance token to Boardwalk.” She playfully “drove” the piece around the board, making car noises. She halted at Boardwalk and grabbed her money. She gave Crane a $500 bill, and he took it from her reluctantly. He handed her the title deed and she squealed with joy. 

“I’m sorry. I love getting Boardwalk. This means I’m halfway to breaking you.” 

Crane grinned and shook his head. “Miss Mills, what would you say if I were to land on Park Place?”

“Then I’d buy it from you.” She glared at him. Everyone knew Abbie was playfully competitive. Everyone but Crane. 

“But what if I don’t sell it?”

Abbie shrugged. “We’ll just have to see then, won’t we?” Ichabod picked up the dice and rolled two fours. “Doubles.” He moved the hat 8 spaces. He picked up a $100 bill, placed it in the bank and picked up the title deed for Vermont Avenue. Before he rolled again, Abbie stood up. “Do you need me to bring you your drink? I’m gonna go grab mine.”

“Please.” 

“No problem. Oh, and no cheating Crane. I’ll have you arrested.” She winked at him before walking away. Crane couldn’t cheat if he wanted to. He was too busy staring at Abbie’s form. While she was in the bathroom, she opted for a tank top and yoga pants that fit her in all the right places. He never saw her look so comfortable, or so good. Well, except when they were in the shower. He shook the thoughts away and regained focus on the present. 

“Heeeere you go.” She sat his cup down in front of him as she took a sip from hers. Once she sat down at the table, he resumed the game. “Eleven.” He moved the piece to New York Avenue and purchased the title for the property.

“Don’t be too frivolous,” she warned him. “If you spend all that money, you won’t be able to buy Park Place.” He grinned at her obvious attempt to throw him off. “Miss Mills, I don’t encourage you to underestimate me.”

“Oh really?” She took another sip from her cup. “Well let’s make this interesting.”

“How so?” His curiosity now piqued, he took a drink and listened to Abbie intently.

“Alright, if I win…” She thought about it for a while. “You have to let me teach you how to drive.”

“You wouldn’t dare…” The thought of him being in control of the car frightened him, but he was more than up for the challenge, but only because he had a stipulation of his own.

“And if I win, Miss Mills, you have to walk around _completely_ naked for the rest of the night.”

Abbie almost choked on the drink she was trying to take. “Are you serious, Crane?” She didn’t mean to yell, but she did. _When did he get so perverted?_ “No, no way. Not doing it.”

“Aww, are you afraid you’re going to lose, Abbie?”

She scowled. “No.”

“Then you have nothing to worry about.” He smiled at her and handed her the dice. She shook them angrily, as if they would somehow roll so that she automatically won the game. There was no way in hell she would lose, not with these stakes. She rolled a four and a two, and counted her spaces until she got to Reading Railroad. Crane started to give her the $200 she earned for passing “Go,” but she told him to keep it. 

“You can just give me the deed to the railroad. I’m buying it.” She smiled at him as he put the money back and grabbed the card.

“Now, now, Miss Mills. Don’t be too frivolous.”

She let her anger go and giggled. “Oh, shut up.” She stuck her tongue out at him.

“Please keep your body parts in their respective places while we play the game,” he told her jokingly.

“Or what?”

“Or…” he started. “Or I will have to find a good place for them.”

Abbie didn’t realize how strong the drink was until she stood up. The room started to wobble, but she had a good buzz going. Nothing she couldn’t handle.

She walked over towards him and leaned forward so that her face was almost touching his. “Like?” she whispered.

He leaned forward to kiss her when they both jumped at the beeping coming from her cell phone.

“What is that God-awful noise?” 

“She ran to the bedroom and grabbed her phone out of one of the back pockets of her jeans. “That’s just the alarm on my cell phone.”  
  
“Well, alarm is an accurate term for it,” Crane called out from the other room.

She looked down at the phone to silence the alarm and read the name of the alarm: **Birth control.**

She completely forgot about the doctor’s visit she had last week. He told her to wait until she was done menstruating before she took them. She scrambled to her purse in the living room and grabbed the pill case. She held it up in the air and shouted “A-HA!” Crane looked confused at the declaration of victory as she announced, “I forgot my doctor gave me these last week.”

“And those are..”

She began to explain the pills and how the doctor prescribed them to help out with regularity. She took the day’s dose, chased it down with water, and got back to the game.

“Thank you for returning, Abbie. Now, let us continue.”

The game (and the drinking) carried on for the next couple of hours, with Abbie coming out victorious. Crane applauded her win as he stood up from his chair. “Excellent game. I guess I better bundle up before we begin our lesson.”

“Hwhet? No, nonononono. We’re not gonna teash you how to zhrive tonight, Crane.” Abbie was past a little drunk at this point. She tried to stand up, but the room started spinning, so she remained in her seat.

“Miss Mills,” Crane said as he cleared his throat, trying his best not to sound inebriated. “I thhhhink we ought to go lie down.” He walked over to her and offered his hand. She grabbed his arm to steady herself on her feet and he led her to the bedroom.

“Again, Crane? Man, you can’t get enough of me, can you?” She tried to stifle the giggle as best she could, but it came out more like a cackle. She covered her mouth with both hands as she watched him close the bedroom door.

“As much as I would like to,” he started. He pulled her arm gently toward him while walking backwards towards the bed. “I think it’d be best if we’re both sober.”

Abbie rolled her eyes and sighed. “Fine.” Crane sat on the bed and held her at her waist. She leaned down towards him and lightly kissed his lips. He thought about giving her a real kiss, but refused. Instead he gently pulled her into the bed with him.

“Let’s get some sleep shall we?”

With her head on the pillow facing him, she nodded as he pulled the covers over her. She was asleep within 5 minutes. Crane could swear he never saw anything more beautiful in his life. He turned off the lights and dozed off soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the wonderful response so far! I hashed out this chapter in a day. I hope you like it! I figured I'd ease up on the smut this go-round. Hope you don't mind. Also, I decided to resolve Abbie's issue so I didn't create a roadblock for myself in the future. This chapter was really hard to write for some reason! I'll try to have chapter 5 up soon, but being in the middle of the holiday season makes it almost impossible to write. Speaking of, I hope you all have/had a wonderful holiday (or two)!!


End file.
